Senior
Description Smokey's older brother, Senior was once the prodigal adopted son of Sensei. Now a jealous, enraged, mirror of his former self, Senior will stop at nothing to make his old master and his brother pay. Origin Along with his brother, Smokey, Senior was the son of Father, the left hand of Yiga Clan leader Yashimoto. Due to Yashimoto's obsession with a prophecy to unlock the power of the Oni, an ancient demon that consumes the body and minds of the living, Father's best friend, Sensei, convinced his father to relocate Smokey and Senior to a hidden temple under the guise of training, fearful that they would be used to bring the prophecy into fruition. Losing his own two children to the prophecy instead, Sensei escaped to the temple to raise and train Senior, age 6, and Smokey, age 4, in the ways of smoke. Years later, Senior became the champion of smoke, competing in tournaments of honor against other elemental masters. After losing a battle to Oliver Saavetehwoerld, Senior ran away from his duties in shame. Awhile later, Senior would join the Yiga Clan, reuniting with his father, who was now the clan's leader. In a fit of rage, Senior killed Father, an action that Smokey resented him for (Smokey wanted to be the one to kill their evil father). Jealous of his brother's superiority in the ways of smoke and combat, he returned to the academy to kill his brother and former master. Thwarted by X, who rescued Sensei and took him to Buffer, Senior was then shot by Smokey in a duel, and was believed to be dead. In reality, he made his way to a nearby village, and, after forcing a medicine man to heal his wounds, was confronted spiritually by his master, to whom he shunned and vowed revenge. After travelling for sometime, Senior arose yet again to confront his brother, who was now a member of The Fuckbois. After incapacitating Bigsby and X, Senior lost yet again to Smokey in a one-on-one duel. Prepared for death, his life was spared by his brother, who stole his spirit and smoke abilities and manifested them in the form of a stand, or protective spirit. Alone once more and powerless, Senior searches the world for a means to enact revenge. Skills * Combat- Senior displays some proficiency with combat due to his training at Sensei's Academy. * Agility- Senior possesses quick reflexes and agility. Powers/Abilities * 'Aerokinesis (Item/Special)-' With the Face of the Oni, Senior possesses various wind-based abilities ** 'Wind Kick (Attack)-' A powerful kick of wind that knocks enemies back ** 'Wind Walk (Movement)-' Senior can disappear into the wind move around undetected. This is not a combat ability. ** 'Siphon (Special)-' The user of the mask can absorb spirits and trap them inside its prison * 'Psuechekinesis (Defunct/Special)-' Senior once possessed great control over Smoke, but his power has since been taken by Smokey Items * 'Face of the Oni (Mask)-' Smokey is the current holder of the Face of the Oni, one of the 7 Great Artifacts, and the prison of the Oni. The mask grants wind-based abilities and can only be wielded efficiently by a child of spirit and smoke. Trivia * Senior was the original design for Smokey, but was relegated to becoming his own character when the design of Smokey changed. * His nickname "Mirror", is a reference to his loss of ideals, thus causing him to become a reflection of his old idealistic self. The name is also a reference to the idiom of "Smoke and Mirrors" when paired with his brother, Smokey. Category:Villains Category:Saeten Fighters Category:Hero Class Category:Assassins